Fellowship of the Cliques
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: [AU] Samwise Gamgee has just come to his new school Minas Tirith Secondary. Sam meets the snobish son of the Billionaire: Frodo Baggins. Will Sam and Frodo effect the Rivalry going on between the two schools: Minas Tirith and Rohan?
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings but I do own THE ONE RING MUHAHHAHAHA!

Random Person: That's a piece of tinfoil wrapped around your finger painted gold…

Rainyday: Curses…anyways this story is an AU. It was deleted and edited and now it's baaaack MUHAHAHAHA

Random Person: just stop

Rainyday: T.T fine…

* * *

"Welcome to Minas Tirith Secondary Samuel."

"Actually it's Samwise." Sam said shaking his head. He wasn't surprised by the slip up it had happened so many times in the past.

"Ah please excuse me, I'm Mr. Gandalf the grade ten councilor. The old man handed Sam a schedule.

"If you ever have any problems feel free to talk to me." The old man smiled kindly. He was dressed all in loose gray clothing and by the door there was a twisted walking stick. He reminded Sam of a wizard.

"Thank you Mr. Gandalf sir," Sam said politely.

"Ah please just call me Gandalf all the students do." Gandalf said leading Sam out of the counseling office. Sam looked at the schedule looking at the blank space he had for period one.

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Gandalf but what do the blank spaces mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you have a spare right now, you can do whatever you want until your next class. Most people sleep in if they have a spare in period one but you'll know for next time, I'll leave you to it then."

"Uh… thank-you Mr. Gandalf sir!" Sam said as the Wizard like man left. Sam stood in the hall wondering what to do.

"Might as well explore." He muttered walking around the school a few times memorizing where his classes were. A bunch of kids leaned on lockers or sat in benches inside the school or headed to the library or cafeteria.

"What's this then, who are you?" a loud voice boomed behind him. Sam jumped in surprise turning and seeing a guy with brown hair, and an unshaved face that stood high above him.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Samwise Gamgee sir."

"Samwise? Are you skipping?" the student asked furrowing his brow.

"No sir! I'm new sir! I have a spare!" instantly the students face brightened.

"Ah! Good, I'm Boromir," He said shaking Sam's hand.

"I thought you were a teacher…" Sam muttered, "Scared me out of my wits…"

"Yeah, I do that," Boromir laughed, "So, are you in to any sports?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I usually go on to rowing and lacrosse teams."

"Good! I always love getting new players, I'm the Captain of the lacrosse team, I'll see you in P.E. Sam!"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Captain, Gamgee call me Captain."

"See you then Captain!" Sam said as Boromir walked away. Sam sighed in relief. He headed past the vending machines and noticed a door leading outside to the middle of the school.

"A court yard." Sam said to himself opening the door and looking around. It was very big but there wasn't much else very impressive about it. There were a few statutes that were falling apart covered in graffiti there were no flowers or very nice trees. Sam shook his head. He went to one of the worn down benches and laid down looking up at the sky.

"Minas Tirith Secondary… quite a stupid name…" He muttered shaking his head.

Sam lay there for a few minutes letting the sunshine over him until he noticed something. He wasn't alone. A dark haired boy sat on top of one of the awful statues reading a book. Sam stood up and walked over to him looking up.

"Hello." He said. The dark haired boy ignored him.

"Hey come on I'm talking to you." Sam said. Slowly the dark haired boy lowered his book.

"Do you know who I am?" the boy asked his blue eyes glaring daggers at Sam.

'Wow… does he wear contacts or something I've never seen such blue eyes…'

"I don't think I rightly do." Sam replied.

"Frodo Baggins." Frodo said turning back to his book.

"Samwise Gamgee. So you have a spare too?" Sam asked. Frodo slowly lowered his book again stared angrily at Sam.

"I don't have a spare I don't bother with classes… you have no clue do you?" Frodo muttered.

"Not a one." Sam agreed waiting.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins' nephew." Frodo explained waiting for it to dawn on Sam.

"… you mean the guy that wrote _There and Back Again_?" Sam asked, "Wow," Frodo glanced at him curiously.

"That's what you know my Uncle for? His stupid book?" Sam blinked.

"… What should I know him for?" he asked.

"The fact that he's a billionaire and not from that stupid unknown book." Frodo answered.

"Well excuse me, but I happen to like that book." Sam said.

"Oh just go away you simple idiot." Frodo said.

"Oh! Pardon me! Excuse me **Mister** Frodo! How rude of me to intrude!" Sam said laughing slightly inside. This guy was a real snob. He didn't mind though he had met worse. Frodo glared at him hateful.

"I'll take my leave now Mr. Frodo, so sorry to bother you." Sam said bowing profusely leaving the courtyard.

* * *

Rainyday: please read and review. Story will develop in later chapters! BTW no slash sorry slash fans 


	2. A Guy With Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings but I do own ONE OF THE THREE ELVEN RINGS MUHAHAHAHA

Random Person: … that's a ring you got at the dentist nearly 9 years ago.

Rainyday: Stop doing that…

* * *

Sam left the courtyard shaking his head. He wasn't surprised that he would find a snob in this school. Most of the families that send their kids here were well to do. Sam's Gaffer was only a gardener. His family had moved to be closer to the houses of the families that his Gaffer worked for. The Gaffer was a renowned Gardener around town and Sam was very proud of him. 

Sam continued down the hall until he came to the sound of a guitar being picked rapidly and a strong voice met his ears. He wandered down the hall until he came into the foyer where a tall, skinny, boy with long blond hair was sitting cross-legged on the floor strumming the guitar to a song that Sam had never heard before, but all the same, sounded familiar.

"_Out in the distance there's so much gold_

_The treasure that I've found_

_Is more than enough_

_Far to the hills we've to go…_

_O-ver the mountains and seas_

_To the old hill, where the old dragon sleeps_

_Bliiiind in a dark dungeons night_

_So God! Please take me away from here_

_And Gollum shows the way right out…"_

'He's singing about There and Back Again!' Sam realized. Sam stood there listening.

"_Trolls in the dark_

_The dawn took them all_

_Caught in the wood _

_By the wooden kings men_

_But now I'm alone _

_Cause I made up my mind!_

_By the spell of gold_

_The King Under the Mountain will _

_bring the great war_

_Oh what a fool! _

_He's losing control_

_So I am trying to find a way_

_Bliiind in the dark dungeons' night_

_Then darkness comes from the northern side_

_And Thorin clears his miiind…" _Sam started clapping. The boy's head shot up and he blushed.

"I didn't know anyone was there," he said with a soft voice.

"That was great, was that about There and Back Again?" Sam asked. The boy's blush deepened.

"Yeah…" he said in embarrassment.

"It was great!" Sam exclaimed.

"Really?" the boy asked looking up, "… Most people think that that books is for nerds…" Legolas muttered.

"Well… I'm not exactly a cool person, but I like the book," Sam laughed. The boy laughed as well.

"I'm Legolas," the boy said standing up and coming up to Sam.

"Samwise Gamgee," Sam replied, "You can call me Sam,"

"Cool, wow, it's nice to know someone that likes There and Back Again," Legolas grinned.

"I think that most people like it, but they just won't admit it because they think that will make them uncool," Sam said. Legolas looked a bit ashamed at that.

"Yeah, that's what I do…" He sighed.

"So you wrote that?" asked Sam.

"Wrote wh—Oh Yeah! It's actually meant to be done on an electric guitar but… uh… I can't bring one to school and an amp," Sam nodded, "Yeah, that would be pretty hard to carry around,"

"Do you play an instrument?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah, drums," Sam grinned.

"Joining band?"

"Yup,"

"Cool, I'll see you there then, I'm the bass player,"

"Multi talented aren't you?"

"I can play more than guitars and basses, there's the flute, clarinet, sax, and piano."

"Woah," Sam said, "you really are multi talented!"

"Yeah, that's why the chicks dig me," he smirked.

The bell rang.

"So what do you have next?" Legolas asked. Sam looked at this schedule, "I have…English with Mr… Strider… strange name,"

"Ah cool, I have him too but in a different block, he's a good teacher, everyone says the name's an alias," Legolas made a face as he looked down at his own schedule, "Ahh, I got Drafting with Gimli! Blah, see ya later Sam,"

"Bye," Sam waved leaving Legolas and heading to the English hallway. He walked into room 301 and took a seat in the back. A tall, long legged man with a beard and long brown hair looked down at the attendance. The bell rang again as people filed in.

"Okay, a new semester a new course, this is English ten, I am your teacher Mr. Strider, if you want, you can call me just Strider." He looked over the faces of all the students, "Some of you are new and some are old, so forgive me if I forget your names." He picked up his attendance board. Just then two small blurs flashed through the door and sat down at two empty desks to the left of Sam.

"Mr. Took and Mr. Brandybuck, how nice to see you again," Strider said giving the two a stern look, "It's time that I talk about my policies on lateness to all those of you that are new… and some of you that are old and have very bad memories," he said this pointedly to Brandybuck and Took, the class giggled, Strider continued, "you get one chance to be late, after that I send you to the principals office or you get a detention depending on how late you are. Seems these two have already wasted there's,"

"Sorry Strider!" They said in unison. Strider gave a small, "Hmph," then went back to the attention.

"Is Frodo here today?" Strider asked. Silence. Strider sighed, "Nothing much has changed so far I see,"

'I wonder if he's talking about the guy I met in the courtyard…'

"All right, Meriadoc is here of course," He said looking over at one of the latecomers that was closest to Sam, "Arwen Evenstar is here," he said looking over at a gorgeous girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She gave a lovely smile towards the Teacher. Strider instantly went to the next name.

"Bill Ferny?"

"Right here Long Shanks," Ferny answered waving his hand in the back corner. Strider glared at the boy.

"I certainly hope that we won't have the same problems as last year Ferny," Strider glared. Sam didn't like the look of Ferny at all. He had a dark look in his eyes.

'Probably a bully…though as my Gaffer says, "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Samwise Gamgee cause you never know if it's a cover of a totally different book," man, the Gaffer really does like his old sayings…'

"Is Samwise Gamgee here?" Strider asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Here," Sam said from the back.

"Ah good, is it Samwise, Sam or Sammy?" Strider asked.

"Sam," Sam replied.

"Okay, next… is there a Faramir here?"

"Here sir," someone said. The list continued.

"Oi, you're new here aren't you?" Meriadoc whispered as Strider went down the list. Sam nodded.

"Samwise right? Don't I know you from some place?" Sam looked Meriadoc over for a moment.

"Brandybuck…" Sam asked. Meriadoc nodded.

"Oh… Merry!" Sam said pointing to him, "My father works in your Father in the gardens of your father, we met each other when we were little kids."

"OH YEAH!" Merry shouted getting looks from the people around him and a glare from Strider.

"Uh… sorry…" he muttered blushing.

"Anyways… nice to meet you… again whatever," he laughed, "This is my cousin Pippin,"

"Hey," Pippin said happily waving at Sam.

"Nice to meet you," Sam answered.

"I can't BE-LIEVE that Frodo is skipping Striders class of all classes!" Merry said to Pippin. Pippin laughs.

"It'll serve him right when he gets his ass hauled over to the principal's office."

"Frodo Baggins?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's our cousin, though he sure doesn't treat us like it," Merry answered getting a bitter look.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, "That doesn't surprise me,"

"Had a run in with dear Frodo did you?" Merry asked.

"Yeah, he's, if you don't mind my saying a snot nosed brat," Sam whispered. Pippin covered his mouth so that Strider wouldn't hear him laughing.

"Yeah, I'll say, he's such a jerk sometimes our Frodo," Pippin said.

"Brandybuck, Took, please don't corrupt the new student," Strider said not even look up as he flipped through the pages of the textbook that they should have been reading.

"Sorry!" They said cheerfully.

"Alright then, turn to page—" At that moment there was a knock on the door. Strider opened it and there stood a stern looking man with long brown hair. His brow was furrowed looking down at Frodo Baggins, "I believe this is yours," he said to Strider. Strider grinned.

"Yes, thank you Elrond." The stern looking teacher turned and walked back out of the room. Frodo stood there on the barrier of the door.

"Well Mr. Baggins, you know my policies only too well. Skipping means detention and extra homework, and on the first day too," Strider muttered, "alright take your seat."

The class giggled and laughed as Frodo sat down his face burning.

"I take it he's not well liked," Sam asked.

"Nope," Merry and Pippin answered with twin smiles.

"Strider sure seems stern, and who was that other guy?" Sam asked.

"That was Elrond, the socials teacher. He's very stern, almost worse than Strider, but unlike Strider Elrond sometimes borders on unfair. At least Strider's fair, if he gives you a punishment, you know you deserve it," Pippin explained.

"Yeah, Strider's cool, really stern but cool, he's a good teacher." Merry nodded.

"And mysterious!" Pippin chirped, "They say that Strider isn't his real name!"

"Yeah, I heard that from Legolas…" Sam said.

"Legolas? You mean THE Legolas, the guy that no girl can resist? Mr. Hot himself?" Merry asked.

"Is there any OTHER Legolas Merry?" Pippin muttered rolling his eyes, he looked over at Sam, "Why did he talk to you? I mean… he's a cool kid… uh, no offence,"

"None taken," Sam chuckled, "We found a similar interest, that's all,"

"Wow, this guy's got connections Merry," Pippin said.

"I think you're right Pip," Merry said nodding, "good to have around this guy,"

"Merry, why don't you read the next passage?" Strider said. Merry's head jerked up.

"Uh…" Merry said quickly looking down at his book. Sam pointed quickly to the passage Merry was supposed to read. Sam had a natural talent for keeping one ear open. Merry read the passage disjointedly and quickly. He looked over at Sam when he was done.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one," he grinned.

* * *

Rainyday: More to come, the story will develop way more after more of the characters are introduced. Oh and note, neither I, nor Legolas owns the Bard's song that Legolas was singing when Sam came in it's Blind Guardian's. 


End file.
